Inui's Special Neko Juice
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: “Is that…?” he trailed off in horror not being able to finish the sentence. Eiji bounced excitedly next to him. “Ochibi, you have a tail, nya!” Ryoma reacts differently to Inui's juice. He now has cat ears and a tail. FujiRyoma
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to do a Prince of Tennis fic, especially one with the Thrill Pair. I was thinking of the Pillar Pair or the Royal Pair, but maybe I'll just work those in.

**DISCLAIMER:** I really don't own this anime. I can barely play tennis that well. There's no way anyone on any of the teams would listen to me.

* * *

"Look at that..."

"Ochibi looks so cute, nya!"

"Saa, he does, doesn't he?"

"I hope they don't hurt him!"

"Fssshhh…"

"Is he alright?"

"…"

"Hmm, there was a zero percent chance of this happening. I must check my formula to see what caused this…"

Ryoma groaned lowly, immediately causing all of that annoying talking to cease. Someone pressed a hand to his forehead and he swatted it away. There was a slight intake of breath before-

"OCHIBI IS SO CUTE!!!!" Something tackled him crushing his windpipe. A startled gasp escaped Ryoma's lips, but the thing wouldn't let go.

"E-Eiji! Let Echizen go, he's going to suffocate!" That voice sounded familiar, kind of like a certain mother hen.

"Nya! But Oishi, just look at him! Ochibi is cute, right Fujiko?" Pressure was relieved on his chest and Ryoma gratefully took large breaths of air.

There was a small chuckle (Ryoma's eye twitched, he knew that sadistic sound anywhere). "Saa, he does, but I don't think he quite knows why yet."

His brows furrowed at hearing that. Yes, he would like to know why he was 'cute'. He rarely ever got that, other than when that high school sophomore mistook him for a girl, and he did not appreciate it.

It took some effort, but his eyelids managed to flutter open and the first thing he saw was the worried face of Seigaku's mother hen.

"Ah, Echizen!" Oishi's face broke out into a relieved-though still anxious-smile. "You had us all worried for a while. How are you feeling?"

Catlike golden eyes blinked a few times before they narrowed. What the hell was he talking about?

"Oi! Gaki, you doin' alright?" Momo demanded shoving his face in front of his kouhais'. He glared at the upperclassman, shoving him out of the way. He ignored the indignant squawk and looked around. All the regulars were gathered around him, and he was on the floor?

A small frown marred Ryoma's lips, and he felt something on top of his head twitch. There was silence again as everyone stared at him, stunned. Again he glared and again something twitched.

"What?" he demanded staring at each of them in turn.

Then Fuji leaned over and reached for his head. Ryoma leaned back but Fuji was quicker and he grabbed something and began to scratch behind it. Ryoma froze for a few seconds as waves of pleasure hit him, letting out a purr after a few seconds. Fuji stopped and Ryoma gave a small cry of protest.

The look on Momo's face was priceless. It was a cross of trying to burst out laughing and horror. Ryoma would have found it quite amusing if he hadn't been glaring at the smiling tensai.

Fuji's smile widened and Inui was scribbling furiously in his notebook. "Nya, Ochibi that really suits you!" Eiji exclaimed looking at his doubles partner for support. "Right Oishi?"

"H-Hai, it…it does," Oishi said looking as if he might faint.

Ryoma turned to the other members of the team for an explanation. Kaidoh was staring at him as if he was some cute stuffed animal, Taka was glancing nervously from him (more specifically his head) to the ground, and Tezuka had his normal emotionless face on.

"Buchou," he went for the saner person, "what is everyone talking about?"

Tezuka met his gaze for a moment, and then sighed, closing his eyes. "Inui."

Inui adjusted his glasses, pencil poised over the notebook. "You remember drinking my newest drink, do you not?" he asked. Ryoma gave a short nod and Inui scribbled down information. "Do you remember anything after?"

Ryoma's brows furrowed in concentration; something swished from behind him. Annoyed, he turned around only to find nothing. He turned back and everyone had that stunned look again. Except Tezuka. And Fuji…and Inui. And Kaidoh. But other than them, everyone was stunned.

"What?" he demanded again glaring harder. Taka held a trembling hand up and pointed to something behind Ryoma. Again he turned around, finding nothing once more. With a smile, Fuji grabbed at something and shoved it in his face.

Ryoma let out a hiss as pain shot up his backside and he snapped at the teen. Then he froze, eyes wide, staring at the smiling tensai. "Ne, Ryoma-kun, that's not very nice," Fuji admonished. Ryoma didn't even tell him not to call him that; his eyes flickered between Fuji and the object he had shoved in his face.

"Is that…?" he trailed off in horror not being able to finish the sentence. Eiji bounced excitedly next to him. "Ochibi, you have a tail, nya!" he announced loudly.

A tail. He had a tail. Like Karupin. Wait a second- his eyes widened even further and he hesitantly reached up to his head. Does that mean he has-? His fingers brushed up against a soft fuzzy ear and he bolted up causing Fuji to open his startling blue eyes a fraction. Ignoring him, Ryoma ran to the locker room, straight towards the mirror. There staring straight back at him, was him- but with two midnight black ears sitting on top of his head. An equally black tail was twitching in shock behind him.

All in all, he looked like one of those cosplayers Fuji liked to take pictures of.

Not. Good.

XXX

"INUI!!!"

The frustrated yell of the usually calm and collected freshman alerted the Seigaku regulars that he just found out what he now looked like.

"Nya, I guess Ochibi doesn't like how he looks," Eiji pouted cutely. Oishi gave a nervous laugh and Taka twitched slightly.

* * *

"Fix it. Now!" Ryoma growled out, ears flattened in anger.

Inui's glasses flashed and he didn't pause in his writing. "There is a seventy-six point nine percent chance that the ingredients were not meant to be mixed together," the data collector said. "Twenty-three point one percent chance that your body reacted the wrong way."

He gnashed his teeth together menacingly looking more feline than before. Tezuka's eyebrow raised a tiny fraction at the boy, glancing quickly at him. "Inui," the captain said monotonously.

"I would try to reverse the process but I no longer have the recipe. Momo and Kaidoh destroyed it in one of their disputes," Inui told them. Golden eyes slid slowly and menacingly in between the two mentioned, Momo looking sheepish and Kaidoh trying to pull of indifference.

"How long do you think it would take you to try to find an antidote?" Oishi quickly asked trying to avoid another fight. Echizen was looking very fierce…

The notebook snapped shut and Inui sighed. "There's a two point seven percent chance that I will find an antidote at all."

Taka glanced nervously at him. "And the rest of it?" he asked timidly.

"The other ninety-seven point three percent chance is that Echizen will remain like this."

Ryoma stood up quickly, tail bristled. "Stay like this?" he snarled, teeth pulled back to show a small pointed fang.

Inui looked unperturbed. "Fifty percent chance permanently, fifty percent chance you may out grow it."

The team stayed quiet, unnatural for Eiji and sometime Momo; Kaidoh, Tezuka, and Inui looking indifferent as they usually do (in Kaidoh's case, it's a scary indifference), Taka and Oishi looking worried, and Fuji unsmiling, his blue eyes opened.

Ryoma sighed and sat down closing his eyes. Fifty percent chance he'd stay like this, the other half that he would eventually get rid of it. Just great.

How the hell was he supposed to play tennis with a tail?

* * *

It's just like Ryoma to worry about tennis all the time isn't it? Alright, this is my first PoT story as I said before. Feedback would be appreciated, just no flaming for it being yaoi. If you don't like yaoi, you really shouldn't have looked in this section, right?

Score

Me: 1 Flamers: 0

Thankies!

InsertSomethingClever


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, or that this chapter might not be all that great, but I've been very busy. Luckily, this week is Spring Break so I'll be able to write another chapter this week! Yay for me!

* * *

He checked both ways twice, making sure there was no one to see him. With a small sigh of relief, Ryoma closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, glad that his dignity wouldn't be lowered anymore. 

Vaguely, he felt his tail twitch and the smell of fish hit him. His eyes closed tighter and his face scrunched in determination. He wasn't going to go see where it was coming from, not at all, not any time soon-

Damn it!

Quickly he stepped out onto the street to face a little girl around eight staring at him with wide silver eyes, and long brown hair, fish sandwich hanging limply in her hands. His eye twitched. Who carried fish sandwiches around!

"Um, I'm not here…?" Ryoma offered lamely, cursing himself. Those cat genes were surely affecting his brain.

The little girl blinked her silver orbs. "Neko-chan," she whispered reaching a hand out to him. "So kawaii."

"Che," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not a cat."

The little girl cocked her head and smirked. _Smirked_. "Not according to the ears and the tail," she told him raising an eyebrow. His eye twitched again. Did that little brat just say that? Who did she think she was?

"I'm _not_ a cat. I just got these," Ryoma stressed the word, eyeing the sandwich. It smelled good…

Noticing his gaze, the little girl smirked further and held it up a bit. "Want this?" she asked teasingly. He narrowed his eyes, ears twitching. "Well then, spend the afternoon with me. I'll give it to you, and maybe more, if you do."

Ryoma glared at the girl. Bribery. She was good. How in the world did she know how to do these things? But the smell was too much, making his mouth water. "…fine."

The girl brightened and walked up to him, taking his hand. "My name's Aya. What's yours?" Aya asked, handing him the sandwich. He took a bite quickly and gave a sigh of happiness, golden eyes closing. "Ryoma."

Aya smiled at him and pulled him along. "Well Ryoma-chan, I think we're going to be great friends."

* * *

They ended up going to the park which was luckily deserted of people. Aya led him to the swings and Ryoma pulled his white Fila cap back on as a precaution. The younger child swung happily, brown hair flying as she did so. Ryoma watched, idly noting that if it were not for the silver eyes, and if her hair was in ponytails, she might look like that Ryuzaki girl.

"Ne, Ryoma-chan, how old are you?" Aya asked as she swung higher. Ryoma spared her a glance and took a bite out of the sandwich. "Fourteen."

"I'm eight, just so you know. Favorite color?" 

"Don't have one."

"Okay, favorite season?"

"Don't have one."

"Favorite constellation?"

"Don't have one."

"Is that all you can answer?"

"…mada mada dane."

"You're so frustrating!" Aya stopped swinging and threw her hands up in the air. Ryoma shrugged indifferently. With a small glare, the girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Any hobbies?"

"…tennis."

"Really? You like to play? Are you any good?" she asked excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat. Again Ryoma shrugged. "Better than some."

"That always seemed like such fun. I wish I could play someday. Ryoma-chan, is playing tennis what makes you happy?" Curiously, Ryoma looked at her again; what kind of eight year old talks like this?

"Aa."

"That's good to hear. Being happy is important, and if you're not, then you should go get some happiness. It's free ya know. Are you happy being a kitty?"

"I'm not a cat!" Ryoma glared at the girl and she shrugged it off. 

"Yes you are, and you're so cute! I bet all the girls just want to cuddle you right?" A twitch was starting to develop in his eye and a mischievous gleam appeared in the younger's eye.

"Do you like boys Ryoma-chan?" The question was asked so innocently, Ryoma's eyes just had to bug out. He turned to look at her; she was the picture of innocence. "I mean, I like boys, and some other people I know like boys. So do you?"

"They're alright," he offered shortly, not at all ready to accept the fact that he's having this conversation with a girl six years his junior.

Aya's brows furrowed. "No Ryoma-chan, I mean _like_ like. It's not the same thing!"

He didn't answer, ears laying low below his cap. What kind of answer could he give? He never really cared for girls or boys, none ever catching his attention. Which wasn't really surprising, seeing as how the only things that did catch his attention were tennis and Karupin. But, there were some people who were worthy opponents. Buchou, Fuji-sempai, Monkey King (rarely, but there was that one time) were good players. But he didn't like them like that. He didn't like anyone like that. He just really didn't like people at all.

"AYA-CHAN!" A faint voice called from a distance and Aya looked up with a small frown. How was she supposed to get her answer now? "AYA-CHAN!"

Ryoma smirked, standing up and hiding his tail in his shirt. "Looks like your mother's looking for you." Now the little brat would stop with her questions.

Aya matched the look and stood up as well. "Kind of" was the vague response he got. He raised his eyebrow. "What do you-?"

"Ah, Aya-chan, there you are! And Ryoma-san too! Isn't this a surprise?" Nanako came running up to the two, panting harshly. She turned to Aya with a stern look. "Aya-chan, you shouldn't just run off like that! What if something had happened to you? Like getting kidnapped? Or tortured? Or tripped over a rock? Or-?" Wow, who knew his cousin could sound like Oishi so much?

Aya gave her a bright smile looking like the innocent eight year old she's supposed to be. "I'm sorry Nanako-san; I just saw Ryoma-chan and thought I'd get to know him. I didn't mean to worry you."

Nanako turned to Ryoma with a bright smile. "Thank you for taking care of her Ryoma-san. It's good that the two of you got to know each other."

There goes that twitch again. "What do you mean?"

Aya cocked her head to the side with wide innocent eyes. "I thought I told Ryoma-chan already?" she said with feigned surprise. Ryoma's ear twitched. "Tell me what?"

"I've adopted Aya-chan! She'll be living with us until I can get an apartment!" Nanako stated brightly, clapping her hands together. 

It was quiet for a few seconds and Nanako looked at Ryoma's blank face worriedly. "Ryoma-san?"

Ryoma blinked a few times and then glared. _"Nani!"_

The little girl looked at him mischievously. "Don't worry Ryoma-chan, we'll get along wonderfully," Aya said with the barest hint of a smirk.

* * *

The rest of the evening was hell. Not only did he have to put up with his perverted father, but now some weird little eight year old who seemed to find his sexual preference interesting. They had had a big meal in order to celebrate the new addition to the family and throughout the whole thing he got whispered comments like:

"_Ne, Ryoma-chan, you're really pretty. The boys must always try to talk to you huh?"_

"_Ryoma-chan, there was these two girls I saw when we were coming back. I think I heard them whispering that you'd be perfect for this guy they knew."_

"_Ryoma-chan, at my last foster home, one of the teenagers there said that a boy gave him a better blowjob than his last girlfriend did. Whatever that means. That's a good thing right?"_

That last one had Ryoma choking on his food and an angelic Aya watching on as Nanako tried to help him. And that was only within the first hour.

Then, he had to put up with his stupid father,_ again_. Somehow when he was going up to his room to do homework, his shirt must have lifted or something (more than likely having to do with the brat) because the man made him stop. Ryoma turned around curiously and his father walked around him, studying carefully. He had rolled his eyes when the older had started poking him. Suddenly he attacked: grabbing at his shirt and pulling it over his head with ease. Then he took the hat off with a smirk, leaving Ryoma in all his kitteny goodness.

Nanjiro stared at him for several uncomfortable (on Ryoma's part) moments. Then he burst out laughing, clutching his sides and falling to the floor. Boy wonder's face flushed and he ran to his room, locking the door behind him. There would be no living with him now…

He now lay in his bed, Karupin curled up at his side (Karupin wouldn't go near him at first. Ryoma spent twenty minutes trying to coax her out from under his bed) tired as hell. 

Today had been a horrible day, even more so than his normal ones (as if you could call those normal). Ryoma let out a weary sigh and closed his eyes. Maybe when he woke up the next morning it would all turn out to be a bad dream. Karupin let out a small snort in her sleep. Ryoma sighed again. Great. Even Karupin knows how screwed he was.

Just freaking perfect.

* * *

Again, sorry this chapter wasn't so great. Ryoma seems so ooc doesn't he? At least I got to introduce Aya! She's my personal oc, though normally she's sixteen, not eight. But I thought that an eight year old would be better, and kind of unexpected. Her role will play out in later chapters. Hopefully I'll get that next chapter out this week!

InsertSomethingClever


End file.
